Eyeshied 21 versi Temanggung ?
by AiZen MaiZa ChaN 69
Summary: Hmmm... kehidupan Sena di SMP N 6 TEmanggung. Gimana ya reaksi anak ini ketika mesti berhadapan dengan preman sekolah itu ?


Haiii !!! Masih inget ma author yang satu ini kan ? Yey, AiZen69 balek lagi dengan story yang sama !  
Oh,Iya,Ini ff pertamakyu..  
Eits jgn lupah review yah!

**EYESHIELD21.**

STORY:bca ndiri...

**CHAPTER 1**

Masa MOS...

Seorang anak cowok yang,menurut AiZen69...berjalan dengan pasti ke gerbang SMPN 6 Temanggung(??). Hatinya dag dig dug gag karuan. Berharap baged bisa diterima di SMPN itu. Sebuah SMP yang (ga`) bagus (bagus amet) di kota TE EM GE. Halah, sebut aja Temanggung!

Hmmm... satu yang paling mencolok dari sekolah itu adalah karena sekolah ini dikenal punya jagoan jagoan berantem yang lumayan sering dikasusin di kantor pulisi. Ati ati aja, komandanya monster kanibal gigi gergaji super nyeremin, nyebelin, gag kenal kompromi bernama... Hiruma Yoichi.

"Emm...masuk gak ya..." gumam cowo cakep itu ngeliat list siswa yang diterima disitu. Matanya nyari nyari tulisan namanya dalam daftar. Dah dag dig dug banget tuh !

"Ya Tuhan...masuk enggak ya..."

"Eh..masuk gak ya...masuk...masuk... please... " cowo itu kayaknya berharap banget bisa masuk ke SMP ini.

"Masuk ... ma... MASUK! HOREE! MASUK!," ga tau kenapa,si cowo itu dah nemu apa yang dicari nih... Ampe ampe gak sadar dia diintai ... yah... semacam ...malaikat maut?mungkin?

"Ah,mangsa baru nih! Murid baru mang gampang dikerjain. Musti nyari informasi. Eh, setan,apanya yang masuk?,"Sebuah suara menegur si cowo siapa tuh? apakah sang malaikat mautnyah?

Si cowo cakep yang tadi kegirangan itu noleh. Whatzz? batinya. Pipinya kayaknya mulai berkilau keringetan. Secara getoloh! Siapapun ja juga bakal takut ngeliat 'malaikat maut' itu.

Gigi gergaji yang... yang hampir samalah dengan hiu di seaword...  
Si gigi gergaji itu meringis, menampakkan sekitar selusin mata gergaji yang udah dipasah tajemm dalem mulutnyah. Piranha amazon ato apa sih ini?

"Wah Wah,junior ku yang manis... Nama lu sapah?," Tanya gigi gergaji ntu. Wah,gayanya... cool sih cool ya... tapi...syereeem...

Wah, graji babe gw noh nyangkut di sono! batin si cowo ngeliat gigi Hiruma  
"Sa...sa...sa.."si cowo itu gemeteran.

"SABLENG LUH! GUE NANYAH! MANGKANYAH PRIKSA KUPING LUH KE  
TE-HA-TE,"Treak gigi gergaji itu.

"HIRUMA!," treak seorang itu langsung kacak kacak pinggang, melotot terus nyemprot gigi gergaji ntu.

"Kamu tuh ya! adik kelas baru dah dijahilin! Awas ya kalo sekali lagi nyari masalah lagi!," ati AiZen69 mbatin: Kemarahan level C4 nih!

"Eh,ngapain lu!cewe ngikut ngikut!," Hiruma nantang. Wadhuh, bahaya nih,batin si cowok.

"Emm, dik, kamu tuh ya jangan deket deket ma ni kanibal. Bisa bisa disunatin dua kali kamu!," kata cewe yang ternyata bernama Mamori itu."Oh ya,namamu sapa?," tanya cwe itu pada si cowo yang tadi hampir jadi mangsa 'predator Hiruma' ? predator?

"Sena," jawab si cowo yang ternyata bernma Sena itu.

"Oh,Sena ya...aku Mamori..." kata Mamori lembut.

"Nama gue Hiruma. Mau apa luh? Kenalan? Ni cium dulu tangan gue !," kata Hiruma

"Enak aja yah!Tangan luh bau..." Kata Sena

"Ape lu kateee?" Hiruma emosi.

"Udah ah!," lerai Mamori sebelum ada tragedi bantai membantai antara nih kanibal nyasar sama cowo baru itu. "Udah ya,Sena,ayo aku tunjukkin kelas kamu," kata Mamori sambil menuntun Sena menjauh dari Hiruma.

"maaf ya dik, tu kanibal mang rada rada ga waras, " kata Mamori, "jangan terlibat apa apa deh sama tu orang "

"ya, makasih ya kak, " Sena blushing. Ga nyangka bakal dapet perhatian sedemikian dari cewe cakep...

"Wah, Sena hebat ya bisa masuk kelas unggulan SMP **7 H **kelas yang baguslho, " kata Mamori

"Makasih Kak,"kata Sena malu dalem ati, asik ada cewe cakep per`atian ma gw, he he he -nyengir dalem ati-

Tiba tiba aja,ada cowo lewat. Kayaknya anggota OSIS juga nih, batin Sena.

"Eh, ayo taruh tas kamu, bentar lagi upacara lho !, " kata mamori lagi.

"ya kak, " sahut Sena.

Upacara dimulai sekitar lima menit lagi, tapi batang hidung Sena belom keliatan juga. Batang hidungnya aja ga keliatan, apalagi yang punya ! Kemana tu anak ?

"Woi, ngapain lu ?, " Hiruma berseru dengan nada sinis, di depan kamar mandi.  
"Whats ? kayaknya suara malaikat Izroil (???) nih ?, " gumam Sena. Hihihi, kasian deh Sena, abis boker dah dicegat ma malaikat maut.  
"Apaan ???, Lu kate gue apaan ?, " tanya Hiruma lagi. Seketika itu sena noleh. Bener aja, ada utusan neraka di belakangnya.  
"Ah, enggak kok... he he he... " Sena nyengir._ Uh, siapa tau dengan wajah super inosen gini,ni Kanibal mau pergi_, batin Sena.  
Cuh, Hiruma ngeludah bekas permen karetnya.  
"Oh ya, lu punya receh gak ? Permen karet gue abis nih !, " kata Hiruma nyante.  
Sena langsung ngerogoh saku celana, tindakan reflek yang ga tau gimana, selalu aja Sena lakuin kalau lagi dikompas.  
"blaik ?, " Sena langsung pucet, nyadar ga ada duit sama sekali di sakunya.  
"Du... duit saya di tas kak... " kata Sena, gemeter.  
"Lu jadi orang ga usah sok banget deh ! Kalau gitu, sana ambil ! Gue lagi pingin permen karet nih ! " Hiruma merintah seenaknya sendiri.  
"Ya ya, bentar ma !, " Sena langsung ngacir.  
5 meter...  
10 meter...  
15 meter...  
"Selamet gue.... " kata Sena, "biarin tuh Hiruma ! Mau ampe _sakau_ (???) ga dapet permen karet juga, gue ga bakalan ngasih ! He he he... " Sena cengengesan, kayak ga punya dosa. Ga nyadar kali tu anak kalo Hiruma tu ga pernah kompromi dikitpun ?

Jam sekian lewat sekian menit....  
"Lu nyari gara gara ma gue ya ?, " ada semacam aura ' devil ' yang membara begitu dahsyatnya di belakang Sena. Sena merinding. Bulu kodok.... eh, bulu kuduknya berdiri.  
"Gue masih pingin idup.... " gumamnya sambil noleh. Ternyata di belakangnya..........  
DUAR ! DUAR! DUAR!  
"NYAAAAKKK !!!!!, " kayang cunguk kesetanan, tu anak langsung ngacir, sementara di belakangnya ada Hiruma devil mode version bawa 9 riffle andalanya.  
Wuuush ! -efeknya jelek banget ya ?-  
Sena lari. Seketika itu Hiruma berenti. Agar tercengang ngeliat pemandangan di hadapanya. _Kecepatan apa itu ?_ Batinya._  
Ga mungkin.... ga mungkin ! _Cowok yang rambutnya berwarna gold itu bengong.  
Hiruma ngerutin kening, ga tau apa yang bikin cowo ini terpaku.  
"Hir, ngapain lu ?, " ada suara negur.  
"Kurita, kayaknya gue udah liat cahaya deh, " kata Hiruma.  
"HA??? MAKSUD LO ??? HIR, LU BUTAAA???, " ada anak segede gaba yang tiba tiba nyaot histeris di belakang Hiruma.  
JDUARR !!! JDUARRR !!! JDUAR !!!  
"MAKSUD GUE, GUE DAH PUNYA KANDIDAT 'KARTU AS' BUAT PEMAIN AMEFUTO KITA !!!! ENAK AJE LU NGATAIN GUE BUTAAA !!!,"  
JLEGERRR !!!  
Suaranya Hiruma menggema, menggaung di seluruh penjuru. Huah ???

10 menit kemudian...  
"Euy, sapa yang mompa bola basket gue ampe segede ini neh ?, " tanya seorang cowo. Ismail namanya. kapten basket SMP itu.  
"Woi, cunguk ! Noh bukan bola basket, tuh si Ryokan yang diperkedel ma Si Yoichi, " saot rekanya, Ito.  
"Woiii, jangan dikemana kemanain Is !, " tiba tiba aja ada cewe treak di belakang mereka, "Itu mau gue simpen di laboratoriun tata boga !, "  
Ismail + Ito : ???

Note : Cewe itu adalah rekan gw nyang namanya Ferissa

Kembali ke Sena...

"Ya Allah, selametkanlah hambamu yang imut imut ini dari Si kanibal itu... amin... " Sena dzikir dzikir ga jelas.

"Woi, ngapain lu ?, " seseorang nanya Sena.

"Dzikir. mang ngapa ?, " Sena balik nanya

"Hua ha ha, " orang itu malah ketawa, "Dzikir tu di musholla, bukan di lapangan ! Lagian bentar lagi jam istirahat dah abis, " kata orang itu. Seorang cowok yang idungnya di hansaplast.

"nama gue Monta 7E, nama lu ?, " tanya cowo itu.

"Sena Kobayakawa, 7H, " jawab Sena

"Koba... apa ?, " Monta balik nanya lagi

"Kobayakawa... sulit ya ?, "

"Sulit banget ! Disingkat gih !, "

"Panggil aja Sena. Emang tadi lu kenapa ?, "

"Dikejar Hiruma !,"

"Ha ? Dikejar Hiruma ?, "

"Tulungin... "

"Emang lu kenapa, bisa diuber ma kanibal nyasar ntu ?, "

"Gue nekat ngerjain dia tadi !, "

"Ih, Sena ! Dah tau bahaya, masih aja main api ! Ga tau ya kalo dia tu paling ga bisa kompromi ? he he he, ati ati aja ya... "

"Iya... gue tau... gue kapok... "

"Eh, Sena, dah ya, gue mo ngacir dulu !, "

"Kenapa ?, "

"Ntu orangnya !, "

Monta mendadak nunjuk arah lapangan basket . Di sana, sang utusan neraka bernama Yoichi Hiruma itu dah siap pake tripel senjata mematikan bikinan militer mantan petarung jalur gaza (???)

DUARRRR !!!! DUARRR !!!

"Kyaaaakkk !!!!!!!, " sena ikut ngacir di belakang MOnta.

"Cebol cebol sialaaaan !!! Berenti !!!!, " Hiruma tereak pake toa. Entah kenapa ni kanibal kena radies mendadak, mulutnya berbusa busa.

"Gyyaaaa !!!!!!!, "

Bersambung

Hmmm... gimana ya nasibnya Sena ? Ha ha ha, lanjutin aja di next chap. Eh iya, review ya ! Jangan lupa ! Aku tu author baru yang masih butuh banyak koreksi...


End file.
